poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legendary Battle Begin's, Data Squad's Final Endgame Part 1
The Legendary Battle Begin's, Data Squad's Final Endgame Part 1 is the seventy-fourth episode and the part 1 season 1 finale of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Sonic Forces, Kingdom Hearts 3 and The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition. Summary ???, ???. Plot ???/??? One night at Eggman's lair, fueled by his years-long hatred of Data Squad, Dr. Eggman prepares to take yet another shot at expanding his Eggman Empire across the globe by working on an "invincible instrument of destruction" within the confines of his laboratory, with Orbot and Cubot commenting on how serious Eggman is this time, When everything is ready, he launches a large scale offensive on an urban center with his Death Egg Robot sentinels and Egg Pawns. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? As things get desperate for the survivors and all hope seems lost, Robbie and Sonic appeared on the scene, having answered Tails' emergency call and makes short work of the Egg Pawns before challenging Dr. Eggman. Eggman, however, having anticipated this, has a surprise up his sleeve, As Sonic charges at Eggman, the doctor summons his allies, who block them. To his surprise, Sonic sees that Eggman's allies are none other than Astronema, Vrak, Sledge and Galvanax. Among the familiar faces is also a newcomer: an enigmatic and powerful being named Infinite, who acts as Dr. Eggman's right-hand man and the leader of the Eggman Army. Robbie and Sonic tried to fight them one by one, but is overwhelmed and easily thrashed by Infinite's mysterious power. Tails, unable to help or figure out Infinite's power, can only watch as Robbie and Sonic gets defeated and captured by Infinite and his allies. ???/??? With Robbie and Sonic defeated and the world believing him to be dead, Eggman and his forces quickly take over. Using Infinite's power, the Eggman Empire manages to conquer over 99% of the planet over the course of six months, with only but a few isolated areas still free from their control. All hope is not lost however, as those among Sonic's friends who managed to escape Eggman's invasion decide to continue the fight. Together, they form a rag-tag team called the Resistance to combat Eggman's forces, with Star Swirl the Bearded. Other members include Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Mistmane, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook and Stygian. Excluded from the Resistance is Tails, who vanished after Robbie and Sonic's disappearance, having "lost it" according to Somnambula. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentor *Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *The Rookie (Male or Female) *The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie and Inez) *Digit *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Tien *Ramirez *Callie Jones *Ratchet and Clank *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Skylar *Barry the Bear *Sabretooth *General Maverick *Lieutenant Logan Villains *Dr. Eggman *Infinite *Orbot *Cubot *Drake *Ivy *Zeke *Crusher *Ultra Egg Soldiers Trivia *???, ???. Transcript *The Legendary Battle Begin's, Data Squad's Final Endgame Part 1 Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5